gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle Cargo
computer as of the Import/Export update.]] Vehicle Cargo is a CEO mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Overview Vehicle Cargo missions are relatively straight forward compared to Special Cargo, where the player can fill their Vehicle Warehouses with up to 40 stolen vehicles. When exporting them, the player can sell 1 to 4 vehicles at a time depending on the number of associates the player has in their CEO Organization in the session. There are also collections of vehicles that can be sold together, retrieving and successfully exporting the vehicles that complete a collection will offer bonus payments made to not only the CEO but to the associates as well. Vehicle cargo missions can only be conducted in Public Free Mode sessions, but there is no minimum player limit so a player alone in a public lobby can participate, but will be limited to exporting single vehicles at a time and will be unable to export any collections. Completing Vehicle Cargo missions unlocks the "Special Vehicle Work" missions, every 4th car exported will unlock one of the eight special missions available. In order to unlock all of them, 32 cars must be exported. Source Vehicle Cargo Vehicle missions are started by logging on to the desktop in the office, selecting Vehicle Cargo option and clicking on the source vehicle button. Once a vehicle is sourced, a text message with the info of the vehicle and a picture will be sent to the player via text message on their in-game phone and the Assistant will call the player to describe the task. Obstacles will present themselves to the player, as they go for the vehicle with different scenarios randomly being used. When delivering a vehicle, NPCs may pursue the player and open fire or the player may become wanted by the police. The player should attempt to keep the car in good condition to avoid high repair costs to maintain the mission profitability. The maximum amount a repair can cost is $33,999. At $34,000, the vehicle is destroyed and the mission will fail. There is a cool down of two and a half minutes between vehicle retrieval missions which starts once the player has begun the escape sequence of a mission. File-SercuroServ-GTAO-SourceVehicle.png|Option to source Vehicle Cargo on SecuroServ, in a similar fashion to buying Special Cargo. The vehicle may range from top range to standard range randomly. Vehicle_Import_GTAO_Failure.png|Vehicle destroyed failure. Source Mission Types Stationary Vehicles= Stationary vehicle missions involve simply stealing a parked vehicle from a driveway. As the player approaches, they may get a warning text message from the assistant that there are armed guards around the vehicle. Once the player nears the vehicle, these guards will open fire at the player. After the player takes the car, often pursuing attackers will spawn in pairs, usually in Schafter V12 (Armored)s or Kurumas. #Go to location. #Steal the car. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. |-| Stationary Car Bomb= Sometimes an otherwise simple stationary vehicle target will alert the player upon entry that there is a bomb in the vehicle. The player has 20 seconds to accelerate to a target speed (90 Km/h) and must maintain that speed for a cumulative 2 minutes to allow SecuroServ to remotely defuse the bomb before returning the vehicle to their warehouse. If the player drops below the target speed, the 20 second bomb timer will resume. After 1 minute, the assistant will text message encouragement to keep it up. No NPC attackers will be present in these cases. File:Vehicle_Import_Bomb_GTAO_Start.png|Detonation timer upon entry File:Vehicle_Import_Bomb_GTAO_Start_Assistant_Message.png|Message explaining the scenario from the assistant. File:Vehicle_Import_Bomb_GTAO_Up_to_Speed.png|Speed indicator goes green. File:Vehicle_Import_Bomb_GTAO_Countdown.png|2 minute timer starts. File:Vehicle_Import_Bomb_GTAO_Slowdown_Detonation_Timer.png|Detonation timer resumes if speed is reduced. File:Vehicle_Import_Bomb_GTAO_Halftime.png|At 1 minute mark, a message is received File:Vehicle_Import_Bomb_GTAO_End_Assistant_Message.png|After 2 minutes, it is safe to deliver. The locations may all be possible to spawn as normal stationary of bomb. |-| Amateur Thief= The Assistant will advise that the vehicle is parked but upon arrival the player will discover that the vehicle is mobile and will be informed that an amateur thief has beaten them to it. There will be a Police Maverick and several police vehicles pursuing the car. Engaging the NPC driver with gunfire or stealing the car will immediately give the player a 3 star wanted level and they must lose this before reaching the warehouse. They can choose to attempt to lose the wanted level, or they can call Lester to lose the cops. If the player retains the wanted level when nearing the warehouse, the stars will be reduced to 1 star. Police will only begin pursuing the NPC controlled vehicle when the player approaches, meaning the police maverick can be seen idle in mid air above where the target vehicle is. Once the wanted level is evaded or removed, this mission doesn't result in any further pursuing attackers. #Steal the car. #Lose the Cops. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. 811-GTAO-StealVehicle.png|An 811 shortly after stealing it from a moving target involved in a police pursuit. |-| Detective Work= The location of the car is unknown but the last known location will be sent to the player by text. The picture will show an obvious landmark, The player must travel to that location and steal the car. On the way back to the warehouse, the vehicle will normally be reported stolen and the player will gain a 2-3 star wanted level which must be evaded before the vehicle can be delivered. |-| Mobile Vehicles= Mobile vehicle missions are simply about stealing a vehicle which is being driven by its owner. There is a 15 minute time limit from the time the player leaves their office in which the player must steal the target vehicle. The NPC target will not simply stop as a result of the player blocking the road. The NPC will stop for traffic lights though, and can be car-jacked at that point. Their path may not encounter any red lights within the time limit allowed, so the player must then shoot the driver. A wanted level may be earned after taking possession of the vehicle. After stealing it, there is no time limit for the delivery to the warehouse. #Steal the car. #Lose the Cops. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. File:Vehicle_Import_Mobile_GTAO_Jacking.png|Jacking an NPC target stopped at lights. |-| Key= The assistant will inform the player that they are robbing an arms dealer and the player is required to gain an electronic key to unlock the target vehicle. These missions take place at mansions around Los Santos, such as on Milton Road or in the Lake Vinewood Estates. The vehicle will be located in a garage or porch of a mansion and the property will be guarded with armed security. Only one of the guards will have the key which unlocks the vehicle. The player can either attack or can use stealth tactics and silenced weapons, reducing the amount of resistance. Either way, the player will still be pursued by enemies when taking the car to the warehouse. Once the key is found, the player will automatically unlock the car and can drive away. Pursuing attackers can typically spawn in Sultan RS's. #Go to location. #Get the security key. #Steal the car. #Deliver the vehicle to the Warehouse. Vehicle_Import_Key_GTAO_Key_Collection_Screenshot.png|Collecting the key from a dead guard |-| Car Meet= Some target vehicles may spawn at car meets with around 6 other cars. This means attacking via air is not suitable as the risk of blowing up the target vehicle is higher. At the meet, other highly modified cars and lowriders are parked, such as the Virgo Classic Custom, Buccaneer Custom, Futo and Moonbeam. Most of the cars will have their hoods open and/or use hydraulics while the owners inspect the cars and take pictures. The majority of the people in the car meet are armed with a range of weapons, usually sub machine guns or automatic pistols. Once the player gets near the meet, they will open fire. When taking the car back to the warehouse, more modified cars will pursue, vehicles such as the Pisswasser Dominator, Futo, Kuruma and Sultan RS. These attackers are armed with Machine Pistols and Mini SMGs. #Go to location. #Steal the car. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. The car meets can be in numerous locations, typically the Palmer-Taylor Power Station or on Eclipse Boulevard. StealVehicle-GTAO-SourceVehicle.png|Source Vehicle. StealVehicle-GTAO-VehicleDetails.png|Vehicle details texted to the player. StealVehicle-GTAO-StealVehicle.png|Steal Vehicle - Seven-70. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-GoToCarMeet.png|Go to Eclipse Boulevard. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-CarMeetLocation.png|Location of the car meet on the map. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-CarMeet.png|The car meet in action. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-ShootingTargets.png|Shooting the targets. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-TargetVehicle.png|The target vehicle - Seven-70. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-DeliverVehicleToWarehouse.png|Deliver the vehicle to the warehouse. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-WarehouseLocation.png|Warehouse location on the map. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-PursuingAttackers.png|Pursuing attackers. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-AtWarehouse.png|Arriving at the warehouse/ StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-VehicleDelivered.png|Vehicle Delievered. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-VehicleRepaired.png|Vehicle Repaired. |-| Heist Crew= The Assistant sometimes finds a "professional-looking heist crew", where the target vehicle among other vehicles is being towed away on barges by a Tug boat out at see. When the player leaves the office, they are told to steal a Cargobob from a specific location, usually Humane Labs and Research, Zancudo Treatment Works or the NOOSE Headquarters facility. At these facilities, the player is given up to a 3 star wanted level, and around 6 guards will shoot - either Military units or NOOSE units depending on the location. The player doesn't necessarily need to steal this specific Cargobob marked on the map - if the player owns a Cargobob and calls one from Pegasus, or if they find one on a helipad, this objective will be skipped upon entry, and the player simply has to go to the marked destination where the vehicle is, out at sea. When the Cargobob is obtained, they will need to fly out to the floats and hook onto the target vehicle. 3 armed guards are on each float and will fire at the helicopter when the player gets relatively close to the area. The tug boat isn't moving, meaning the car isn't going to escape or flee. If the Cargobob is destroyed, however, the mission fails and the props and the target vehicle de-spawn. The locations next to islands allow the player to land the Cargobob and snipe the guards, making the hook-up task safer. If the player takes too long to hook the vehicle, then there is a time limit imposed. Once the car is hooked onto, up to 4 pairs Buzzard Attack Choppers will spawn and fire their miniguns at the target vehicle, causing a large amount of damage. The experience of the pilots is significantly bad compared to normal NPCs, where they often crash into buildings and trees. The next pair will spawn if both are evaded or destroyed. The player can release the target vehicle whenever they are back over the mainland and drive it back to the warehouse. It is not compulsory to airlift it all the way, however again there will be a time limit imposed if the player takes too long to deliver the vehicle. #Go to location. #Steal the Cargobob. #Go to location. #Hook onto the car. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. Vehicle_Import_Heist_Crew_GTAO_Skip_The_Cargobob.png|Using the players own Cargobob Vehicle_Import_GTAO_Failure2.png|Failure. |-| Race Bet= The only legal mission involves winning a race bet. The target has set a target time on a point-to-point that he claims is "unbeatable". When the vehicle is sourced, the player needs to get to the start line marked on the map in a suitable land vehicle. It is advised the player uses a fast motorcycle for the benefits of avoiding traffic, but a carbon-black Elegy RH8 spawns at all start lines. Once the player is at the start line, a 3 second starting line countdown begins and then the destination and target time are revealed. They must beat the race time in order to get the vehicle located at the finish line. If the player doesn't make it to the finish line before the time runs out the player will fail the "mission". At the finish line, numerous people are cheering on the player, while the target vehicle is guarded by the owner. Regardless of the deal, the owner still attempt to attack the player with a Baseball Bat. The car is now free to be taken. Once on the way back to the warehouse the player will be pursued by 4 pairs of enemy cars in imitation Fast and Furious liveries, such as orange and black or red Banshee 900Rs and orange or limegreen Sultan RS's, armed with Mini SMGs and Machine Pistols. #Go to the starting area. #Race to destination. #Take the car. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. StealVehicleRacePointToPoint-GTAO-RaceToDestination.png|Race to El Gordo Lighthouse. Vehicle_Import_Race_Bet_GTAO_Message.png|Taunting message. StealVehicleRacePointToPoint-GTAO-CollectTheVehicle.png|Collect the Mamba. StealVehicleRacePointToPoint-GTAO-DeliverVehicleToWarehouse.png|Deliver the Mamba to the Warehouse. StealVehicleRacePointToPoint-GTAO-VehicleDelivered.png|Vehicle Delivered. Vehicle_Import_Race_Bet_GTAO_Lose.png|Failure to win the bet. |-| Photo Shoot= The target vehicle may sometimes be involved in a photography shoot. The vehicle will be found at a notable location and will be surrounded by a security team with silver Sadlers, photographers and models. When the vehicle is located, it is advised to use a Cargobob helicopter and land near the shoot's setting, taking out the security guards on ground and then pick up the vehicle with the helicopter. When delivering to the warehouse, up to 3 waves of NPCs in matte-black SuperVolito Carbons and Schafter V12 (Armored)s may pursue the player and guards in the rear passenger seats of the helicopters will shoot. #Go to location. #Steal the car. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. |-| Movie Stunt= The target vehicle can sometimes be involved in a movie production. At the site of the vehicle, a stunt ramp, usually with a ring of fire, will be laid out in front of the vehicle ready for filming. The player should take out the crew and the guards and steal the car. The movie set is commonly located in Richman, where the ramp jumps from the hills. It may also be located at Lago Zancudo, where the jump would lead the car over water onto the other side of the river's mouth. Like the photoshoot, the professional guards also have air and ground support - SuperVolito Carbons with armed units can pursue the player after taking the car. If the player steals the vehicle without alerting security, there is a chance they will not pursue the player. This is most easily done in Lago Zancudo, where the player can swim to the vehicle and take the jump safely. This allows the player to deliver the vehicle with minimal damage. #Go to location. #Steal the car. #Complete the stunt (optional). #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. Vehicle_Import_Movie_Stunt_GTAO_Boost.png|Boost. Vehicle_Import_Movie_Stunt_GTAO_Jump.png|Jump. |-| Closed Circuit= In this scenario, the target vehicle is running laps around a oval or circle, usually accompanied by several vehicles of the same type (albeit unmodified). This mission is one of the most difficult scenarios to complete without damaging the vehicle, as the driver will not stop for obstructions and must be shot. If disturbed, pedestrians flee the area and the vehicles exit the circuit, further hindering the mission. #Steal the car. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. |-| Traffic Stop= The Assistant will advise that the owner of the target vehicle has been stopped by police (on a routine stop or for multiple DUIs) and the player should hurry and get the vehicle before it is impounded, however there is no time limit. The vehicle will be on the roadside with 2 Police Bikes and officers. The player will gain a wanted level whether they choose to eliminate the police or not. The player must then evade or remove their wanted level before delivering the car to the warehouse. |-| Crime Scene= The Assistant will inform the player that the vehicle has been involved in something "pretty nasty" and to retrieve it from the crime scene. Stealing it from the scene will normally require elimination of Police to avoid damage to the target car. The player must then evade or remove their wanted level before delivering the car to the warehouse. |-| Tail= The Assistant will inform the player that they do not know the location of the target vehicle, but that they know of a vehicle on the way to it. The targets are Little Seoul gangsters. The player needs to tail an NPC driving a Kuruma without being observed to the location of the target car and steal it from the Korean gang protecting it. On the way back to the warehouse NPCs should spawn in pairs of Kurumas but as of update 1.37 this appears to be bugged and the player will only encounter 1 empty pair of Kurumas en route. File:Vehicle_Import_Tail_GTAO_NPC_Kurumas_Empty.png|Empty NPC Kurumas not chasing the player. |-| Target Vehicles There are a total of 32 different vehicles to be stolen, with 3 possible variations (plates, colors and modification combinations) of each vehicle, one of which* will fit into the Collection Vehicle Cargo. Top= |-| Mid= |-| Standard= |-| Exporting Vehicles :See Also: Ad-Hawk Autos Selling vehicles is pretty straight forward. After the player has delivered a vehicle to the warehouse they can sell it right away. The player must go to the Ad-Hawk Autos website on the computer located in the vehicle warehouse office and selecting 1 to 4 vehicles to sell or a collection if the player has completed a collection. There are three choices for selling vehicles: *'Private:' The buyer will take the car as is. The payout is the least amount of the three choices, but does not cost anything up front. *'Showroom:' The buyer requires minimal modifications and pink slips for the car. It has the second best payout but does require some payment up front for the slight modifications and requires a two-step delivery process to collect the pink slips briefcase and then deliver to the buyer. *'Specialist Dealer:' The buyer requires High-End modifications to be done before it can be sold. This choice has the best payout but does require the highest payment up front for the high-end modifications that would need to be done. Notes: * There is a time limit of 5:00 minutes to apply the modifications required. * The up-front cost takes care of all the modifications costs. Now, the flat rate fee means that the modifications being applied to the vehicle would actually be cheaper then taking it to a mod shop, but since these vehicles cannot be kept there is no benefit to this, except that the player is not paying for each individual mod and can trial different looks without spending their cash on their own vehicles. Unless selling a collection of vehicles, the associates won't receive a payout except for what they receive as an associate through SecuroServ. Once the player has selected which buyer they want to export the vehicles to, they need to get the vehicles to the drop-off point marked on the minimap. There is a 15 minute time limit for the delivery. If there are no opposing players outside of the player's organisation in the session, then NPC's will spawn in pairs of blue Sultan RS to attack the player. Each pair of Sultans will have 2 NPCs, a driver and a passenger armed with a Pistol or Micro SMG. Private deliveries will attract 2 pairs of NPCs, Showroom deliveries will attract 3 pairs and Specialist Dealers will attract 4 pairs. File:AdHawkAutos-GTAO-VehicleCollection.png|Ad-Hawk Autos vehicle collection. File:AdHawkAutos-GTAO-VehicleExport.png|Vehicle export. File:AdHawkAutos-GTAO-ExportType.png|Export types. File:AdHawkAutos-GTAO-Export.png|Export. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-RemoveTracker.png|Remove the tracker. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-ChangePlate.png|Change the plates. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-ResprayColor.png|Select a respray color. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-PerformanceUpgrades.png|Apply performance upgrades. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-BodyMods.png|Apply body modifications. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-ChangeWheels.png|Change wheels. File:Vehicle_Export_Showroom_GTAO_Modification_List.png|Limited mods required for the Showroom export. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-DeliveryCarToBuyer.png|Deliver the car to the buyer. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-BuyerLocationMap.png|Buyer location on the map. File:Vehicle_Export_GTAO_8_Sultan_NPCs.png|Avoid or defeat the NPCs if applicable. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-DeliveringVehicle.png|Delivering the vehicle. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-VehicleDelivered.png|Vehicle Delivered. Buyer locations Private= |-| Showroom= |-| Specialist Dealers= |-| Export Tips *No specific mods are required - simply apply one random selection on each category to avoid wasting time. **If there are two players or more players participating in export, the mechanic will comment on how "there's always one holding the rest of the team up" if one player takes more time to apply modifications. *The NPCs spawn is triggered when the player gets a certain distance from their warehouse. **Depending on the A-B route, these NPCs will spawn at specific locations, typically in pairs. **These NPCs will give up after around 30 seconds of pursuit if the player retains at least 500 yards of distance from them. **NPCs will always give up once the player is around 500 yards away from the delivery location. *Be wary of reckless drivers scared by long-distance gunfire from tailing enemy NPCs. *To minimize NPC gunfire damage to the exported vehicle, the player can stop and take care of all 2-4 waves of the Sultans in one location and still have around 12 minutes left to collect pink slips (if required) and deliver the vehicle to the buyer. *The player does not need to brake for the drop-off corona - the car is immediately halted once touching the corona. Rewards Once the vehicle(s) have been dropped off, the commission will be deposited directly to the player's Maze Bank Account. Assuming no damage to the vehicle is sustained on obtaining or exporting the net profit for each vehicle type is as follows: After exporting the vehicles, there is a cool down of 20-50 minutes before the player can go and sell another vehicle or vehicles, dependent on how many vehicles were exported simultaneously. Vehicle Cargo Collections Some buyers will request a collection of cars with certain license plates and modifications. Players will be able to export the collection upon completing the collection as long as they have enough members in their organization. By exporting collections, players will be awarded with a bonus on top of the regular commission. Trivia *The use of unique license plates for each variation of vehicle may be a reference to the rare license plates used on vehicles in Exports and Imports missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Several spelling/wording mistakes are found in phone messages: **In a message regarding stationary vehicles, the sentence "take care of them" lacks the word "care". *All plates use alphabet, and translate to words typically describing the car or its background. **The Tropos Rallye's "1985" and "31GHT135" plate is a reference to the real life Lancia Stratos' era of racing. **The Reaper's "GR1M" plate is a reference to the Grim Reaper. **The Osiris' "PH4R0AH" plate is a reference to the ancient Egyptian ruler. **The Mamba's "BLKM4MB4" plate is a reference to the snake, Black Mamba. **The FMJ's "J0K3R" plate is a reference to DC Comic's "The Joker"'s bright pink custom Infiniti GT35 Vaydor kit. **The X80 Proto's "M4K3B4NK" plate is a reference to the term "Make bank". **The Tyru's "TR3X" plate is a reference to the Tyrannosaurus rex. **The Cheetah's "B1GC4T" plate is a reference to the category of big cats, of which the Cheetah belongs in. **The Nightshade's "7H370S" plate is a reference to the 1970's era of muscle cars. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Organizations